My Little Pony:Highschool Years
by DeCode232
Summary: I will be doing a story somewhat like this on the side but very different.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is about the some kids going to highschool but they are ponies or dragons they have still fetures of ponies or dragons. Now all the main charries are free for a boyfriend I do not I repete do NOT do BOY X BOY OR GIRL X GIRL PEOPLE WHO DO THAT HAVE A SICK TWISTED MIND! So here is the little form you must fill out hehehe I'm flocking evil.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age/Year: (Freshmen 14-15 Spohmores 15-16 Junior 16-17 Senior 17-18)**

**Speices: (Dragon,Earth Pony,Unicorn,Pegasis)**

**Looks: (Hair,Skin,Eyes and wears.)**

**Family: (Can be related to anyone they wish to be related to.)**

**Best Friends:**

**Rivials:**

**Friends:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Birthday:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:**

**Short Bio:  
Anything I missed:**

**Now here is what your form may look like...**

**Name:Dusk Comet**

**Gender:Boy**

**Age/Year:14 Freshman**

**Specices:Alicorn**

**Looks:Red and black hair and tail,Lightbrown/palish skin wears a white tee shirt with a comet and dust covering it and worn ripped jeans and black shoes**

**Family:Unknow**

**Best Friends:Twilight,Rainbow Dash,Apple jack,Pinkie pie,Trixie,Spike,Fluttershy,Mac,Rarity,Scootaloo,S weetie bell,Apple bloom. There may be more!**

**Rivials:None that he knows of.**

**Friends:None that he knows of.**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:None**

**Crush(s):HE SHALL NEVER TELL**

**Birthday:June 31****st**** 1998  
Likes:Hanging out with his friends and helping them out (Even if it means being put in a dress by rarity or being a test pony for Twilight's studies or even being in a bear suit for Trixie's shows.),Drawning,School,Flying  
Dislikes:Bullies**

**Short Bio:He nevers does wanna do anything wrong but he can be a pain in the neck at times.  
Anything I missed:**

**(OH P.S the birthday starts in 1900s.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my little pony highschool years chapter 1:A new school year first day. Here are the ocs for this you are randomly put into a dorm the forest dorms,Season dorms or cloud dorms most pegusis get into cloud dorms but put what dorm you would like in anything I missed or just pm me.**

**Flare**

**Storm**

**Dusk Comet**

**Twinkle Star(Belongs to Icey K)**

**Lets start.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I woke up and got up my red and black hair shining a bit in the sun that shined through my window I threw on my white tee shirt with a comet and dust on the comet and my blue worn jeans and left so I met up with my friends Flare,Spike and had spiked up blue hair and red skin and scalces on his tail with spikes on his tail and had red dragon wings he wore all blue Storm looked like Flare but had blue where flare had red and his outfit was red Spike had green and purple spiked hair and tail and wings he wore all green and had purple dragon we saw the others and we ran over. Spike on my tail we all just turned fourteen at some point in our life and started school but as got closer me,Flare and Storm saw a white girl with wings wore a white shirt with a micerphone on it a purple jack purple hair and tail and black pants and white shoes but we walked over anyway.

"Hey guys."I said. "Oh hey Dusk check it out a new flying pal."Rainbow dash said and flew to the girl. "Hi I'm Twinkle star."She said. "I'm Dusk comet."I said. "So what dorms you guys get in?"I asked. "Well me and Flare are in the cloud dorms due to our wings."Storm said. "I got Cloud dorms."Rainbow said. "Hey me to."Twinkle star said. "I'm stuck with the forest dorms."Trixie said. "Me to."Sunset shimmer said. "Us to." and Applejack said. "Urg I got the forest dorms."Twilight said. "Me too!"Pinkie said. "M-me three."Fluttershy said. "I have a choice Forest dorms or Cloud dorms."I said. "I have to go with the cloud dorms."I said. "SWEET A PAL IN OUR DORMS!"Flare and Storm yelled. "It says 2 people to a dorm room what dorm number you guys get?"I asked. "Pfft I got 228A."Rainbow said. "Me to."Twinkle said. "229B"Flare and storm said. "234A"Twilight said. "Me to."Fluttershy said. "I got 584B"Spike said. "Me and Trixie got the same room number."Sunset said. "Same with me and Applejack."Rarity said. "What classes you got?"I asked them. "I have math then English then Art and then Computer lab then Ad magic then Lunch the Ad reading then ad writing then Scenice then Music then P.E."Twilight said. "Same with me and Sunset shimmer."Trixie said. "Same with me and Twink."Rainbow said. "But change AD magic to Flying."Rainbow said. "Me and Pinkie got the same with and so did fluttershy but me and pinkie got garnding and Fluttershy got animal care."Apple jack said. "I got the same thing but I have 2 11 peridos that I change AD flying days 2,4,6 and AD Magic days 1,3,5."I said and the looked at me. "Remeber I'm a alicorn."I said. Then we went to our lockers then the bell rang and we went to math.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

"Okay today we are going to have a seating chart and no we will not go in alpabetical order so Twilight sit next to Flare and storm next to spike Rainbow dash next to rairty,Apple jack next to um hmm oh yes Fluttershy and Pinkie pie next to Sunset shimmer Trixie the back table please and oh yes Dusk sit next to Twinkle."The teacher Discord said and I grumbled and sat next to her.

-Bell rings for lunch Dusk's P.O.V-

In every class I was sitting next to Twinkle its as if the world hated me so I grabbed a sandwitch and a apple and junice and sat down hating every last bit of it and guess what I sat next to Twinkle but I guess it was not that bad.

**And here is where I stop for now keep sending in ocs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I got a new oc to use called Chocolate Cream Pie belongs to CreativePlus so lets start.**

-Pinkie's P.O.V-

I was boucning to my dorm and when I entered I saw someone walking around the small living room she had a creamy yellow mane and tail the look of the tail and mane was like she had wings and was a light brown with navy blue eyes she wore a creamy yellow shirt with a music note on it and had brown pants she saw me. "CHOCOLATE CREAM!"I yelled. "Cousin Pinkie pie!"She said and hugged me. "OH MY GOSH ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"I said really fast.

-The Next day before the bell Dusk's P.O.V-

I saw a bouncing Pinkie pie with a girl. "GUYS THIS IS MY COUSIN CHOCOLATE CREAM PIE!"Pinkie said. "Hello my cousin Pinkie was telling me about you all so your Dusk."She said and I nodded as the others well applejack came and I told them who she was. "Sweet another flying pal."Rainbow dash said just as Applejack and big mac started walking over and Applejack must of knew who it was. "Chocolate cream pie is that you?"She asked. "Eyupp."Big mac said so they must know each other. "Hi Big mac hey applejack."Chocolate said.

-Chocolate's P.O.V-

'OH MY GOD ITS BIG MAC RUN!'A voice inside my head siad just as the bell rang so I walked off to Reading Big mac was walking with me I forgot he had the same classes of me well 2nd period he had garding and I had flying.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

'Hmm that was weird she seems to have a crush on big mac that is funny.'I though at lunch before I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Dusk!"Twinkle said. "Huh what?"I said. "I asked if you are going to sign up for a sport I'm doing band,Pinkie pie is doing cooking,Apple jack is doing planting,Fluttershy is going to feed the animals after school I mean all of us is doing something for after school Rainbow dash well she is doing the volly ball."Twinkle said. "I'm going to do soccer."I said.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V soccer partice-

I went to scoccer partice and saw big mac so I walked over to him. "Hey big mac."I said. "Hey pip squeak."A guy I did not recognize said he had orange hair and grey skin he was a earth pony he wore a white shirt with carb apple on it and black jeans. "Hey Sour Carb leave the kid alone he is mah sister's friend."Big Mac said. "No big M you know I give nicknames to all the newbies."Sour carb said just then our P.E teacher Spit fire came up. "Okay maggets listen up Big Mac your the carb your our line."She said and I dozed off then I got snapped back at the mention of my name. "And newbie your our last line."Spit fire said and we started to partice as I was running toward the other goal we split up in two 2 teams for partice and Sour apple was on the other team as the goalie and big mac had the ball but was having some trouble. "BIG MAC OVER HERE!"I yelled and he kicked the ball so hard that it was heading for my head so I jumped up just as the ball came to me and kicked it into the goal and everyone cheered and I think spit fire dropped her whistle I fell into the grass as everyone came over.

"Great job newbie."Spit fire said and walked off as I got up. "Nice one pip squeak."He said. "Do that at the game tonight and you will give us the win but I think you should know your team a little better I'm the goalie Big mac plays the lines the green and white dragon Tangle is our defense the black dragon night is a line the Lemon lime plays defense and The other pony Red ribbion plays line."Sour carb said Lemon lime had on a dark blue shirt and pants and had green hair and tail he was a earth pony and his shirt had a green lemon on it and Red ribbon wore a white shirt and yellow jeans he had light red hair a red ribbon on his shirt and brown skin.

-Time skip dressing room Dusk's P.O.V-

We where getting on our unfiroms it had a dark blue shirt and yellow shorts with yellow and dark blue cleets. "Who we playing?"I asked. "A school for dragons only South dragons they have a brown goalie and all there defenses are black and there lines are all red its weird."Sour carb said and then when we ran out on the field the score keeper said. "AND THE HOME TEAM OUR VERY OWN CANTALOT WONDERBOLTS!"The score keeper yelled as we ran out onto the field I saw the gang and Chocolate Cream and I waved at them. "AND THE VISTORES ARE SOUTH DRAGONS!"The score keeper said as they ran out then we got ready and I was facing a red dragon with wings he was very well big he was atleast a foot taller then me the south dragons uniform are green and purple with a dragon on the shirt and the game started Big mac had the ball.

-Time Skip Dusk's P.O.V-

It was the last part in the game we the score was 10 to 10 the next point won and with only a mintue left on the clock things where looking grim we finally got the ball and we had 10 seconds left and big mac kicked it to me so hard and I did what I did at pratice I jumped into the air and like I was doing a back flip 5 seconds left and I did a back flip and kicked it into the dragon's goal and scored the last point and I landed into the grass sweet on my face. "AND THE CANTALOT WONDERBOLTS WIN!"The score keeper yelled and everyone cheered and I was lifted off the ground and put on my to fit and Sour crab and Big mac high fived me as the my friends came over. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"Rainbow dash said. "Yah it was."Twinkle said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ice Cream and Pizza part for the winning of the game this chapter the new characters to be intruduced.**

**Sour Lemon(Lemon lime's Older brother and Sour crab's Older cousin.)**

**Blue Ribbon(Red ribbon's Sister)**

**Tangle Ribbons(Blue ribbon and Red ribbon's Older brother same grade as Sour lemon.)**

**And**

**Shadow(A dragon and spike's roommate.)**

**Lets start.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I was wearing my blue worn jeans and white tee shirt with the comet on it I was looking for everyone else and I ran into a red haired and yellow skinned boy with a white tee shirt with a yellow lemon on it and black pants. "WHAT IT!"He snapped he must be atleast a seiner he was a unicorn. "Hey Sour Lemon leave em alone couz he on the scoccer team with me and your bro."I heard Sour crab say and the boy called Sour lemon walked off. "Sorry dude was with Tangle ribbons and Blue ribbon. Red ribbon's sister and older brother and then a boy a pegugsis with tangled red hair and blue skin with a white shirt with 2 tangled ribbons on it and he wore black jeans and then a unicorn girl with light blue hair and ocean blue skin wearing a black shrit with a blue ribbon on it and yellow jeans came over. "Hello I'm Tangled Ribbons this is my sister Blue Ribbon."The boy said. "Hey dude where is Shadow?"Sour asked. "With some girls and Spike."Tangled said. "Where?"I asked. "Over there."He said and pointed to a black dragon with wings with red hair and wearing all red.

**Got to stop here and get to bed byez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo lets get started.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I was walking to pratice when I was stopped I noticed a dude sitting on the bench he had bright yellow,greenish skin wore sunglasses that are green a green vest with yellow pants had a dj record on the vest had green hair with neon green highlights oh that was Dj Alto mix the back up goalie if Sour crab was sick or injured. "Hey Dusk!"He yelled and I jogged over just as he kicked a ball to me I jumped up and kicked it into the other goal and also my roommate and he is in twilight's magic class and the band with twinkle and Vinyl. "Dude whats going on we got a game tonight you ready."He said. "Who we playing?"I asked just then Big mac and Sour crab walked over. "We have 1 game."Alto said. "Enope."Big mac said. "2 one this after noon and another tonight we are playing North dragons who won ageinst Cloud dales high and then Lake side Unicorns who won agenst Eastern dragons and Northern dragons have black line red goalie and white defense then Cloud dales high has a orange golie with white mane named Crush slush and um there 2 lines are twins Blue ocean is all blue and wears red and red lava is all red and wears blue then the lines are all orange saver for the other twins Highflyer and Mud splash high flyer is green with black mane and mud splash is brown with a mud like mane."Sour said.

-Time skip Dragons VS BOLTS Dusk's P.O.V-

We got ready and we lined up Twinkle and the others wished us luck so we started and I got the ball and I nearly got pumbled if I did not jump over them and score.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

I was half way down the field when I got hit by Highflyer and Mud splash knocked me into the mud that I sprained my ankle and I kept playing soon I kicked the ball to big mac who kicked it back then with my sprained ankle I kicked the ball into the goal giving us the winning point I flew over to the beanches and sat down and Twinkle came rushing over to me. "Oh my god are you okay?"She asked and I nodded. 'She does care she makes it seem like she don't'I thought then twilight used a spell to check my foot. "Uh your not already you hurt your ankle pretty badly you might not heal in time for the dance coming up."Twilight said but alto came over and did something that made it feel good as new. "Urg I gald I read the healing book 20 times over I need to past that class to gradate."He said as I walked on it. "So who you going with?"I asked the team. "Vinyl."Alto said. "I going with sour crab."Apple jack said. "I going with Red ribbon."Twilight said. "I be going with Chocolet Cream."Big mac said. "I'm going with Lemon lime."Pinkie said. "I'm going with Tangle ribbon."Fluttershy said. "I'm going with spike."Rarity said. And we all turned to Rainbow and blue ribbon aslo Flare and storm. "I'm going with Rainbow."Flare said. "I'm going with blue ribbon."Storm said and mumbled why he had to be dragged into this while Twilight mumbled she rather read.

-Time skip No one's P.O.V-

"Cause now it's official"Storm "Can't back out can't back out (NO!)"Storm said with the other boys saying NO! "Getting ready for the night of nights the night of nights alright."Twilight said. "Don't panic!"Flare said. "PANIC!"The other boys yelled. "Now do we have to dress up for the prom?"Big mac asked. "Dude I don't think we have the chocie."Dusk said. "Yah its the night of nights, better look just fine dressing to impress the boys."Twinkle said. "Do I wear classic, or vintage or plaid?"Tangle sang. "Where's the mirror?"Red asked. "I think his tux is to baggy,to tight it makes me look weird."Sour said. "Should I go movie star glamourous? Snazzy and sweet?"Chocolet sang. "Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me!"Rarity said. "Its the night of our nightmares!"The boys sang. (They have the main color of there dates skin but some what dark with the same color of there skin somewhat darker and the girls the same but the oppsite words for the boy so there skin is the main color but darker and the boys skin is the trim daker color). "Its the night of our dreams."The girls sang. "Hey make up, massages."The girls sang. "Don't know what a courasuge is."The boys sang. "Been waiting all our lives for this."The girls sang.

-Time skip after the rest of the high school muscial song Dusk's p.o.v-

I was walking on the scoccer field I left the others a while ago I felt kinda bad but I hate dancing I don't know how to so I just sat on the field with the boombox I had with me on the side of the field then I saw twinkle. (A/N **HEY Means the singers of the song is singing! And **HEY! Means that Twinkle or Dusk or one of the others are singing)

"You don't like dancing do you?"Twinkle asked as she walked over. "Not really I don't know how to dance."I said. "Well its sorta like well."She started to say. "Playing a sport?"I asked and walked over to her that way we where nearly eye level I was 2 inches taller. "Yay."She said as the boombox played can you feel the love tonight (to lazy to write it!)

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

By the end of the song Twinkle and I kissed it only lasted 2 seconds. "I have to go I just remebered Twilight was going to uh help me with my homework."She lied and ran off so I walked back to my dorm the gang would be there waiting.

-Twinkle's P.O.V-

I ran all the way to twilight's dorm where the girls where. "I KISSED DUSK!"I yelled and they stopped laughing and looked at me. "YOU KISSED DUSK!"Pinkie said and I nodded. "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!"Chocolet yelled and pinkie gave her $4. "I...WHAT IF HE DO LIKE ME OH MY GOD I'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE SCHOOL!"I yelled.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I ran to my dorm and slammed the door and everyone looked at me. "I KISSED TWINKLE I'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE SCHOOL!"I yelled. "Eyup."Big mac said and I shot daggers at him and they all started to laugh.

-The next day Dusk's P.O.V-

I was walking when I ran into Twinkle. "Hey twinkle/Dusk about last night and the kiss I wanted to say even if I was going to be the laughing stock of the school I really like you."We said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys got some new people ocs and oh and Alto belongs to Dj Alto Mix and Umbra belongs to black Umbra and Icey K owns Solar star and people please stop sending me ocs though the pm cuz I don't really check daily I go straight to my reviews not saying that you can't but it may take me a while to check. So lets start. Oh and creative is right I write the chappie then look it over then put it up for you people to read.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I was walking we finally are a couple but then a boy walked up and looked at me but hugged Twinkle. "SOLAR!"Twinkle yelled. "Twinkle how is my favorite cousin doing?"The boy called Solar asked he had green and black hair he was a unicorn his glasses and his outfit was all black his skin was white he had red headphones. "Hi I'm..."I said but he cut me off. "A alicorn hmm named Dusk comet and my cousin's boyfriend?"He asked. "Yes but how..."I started and he cut me off again rude! (No offense Icey but I must change them a bit to uh write the chapter that my brain is making my fingres write.) "My cousin talks a lot about you away cousin can you uh go that way while I talk to your boyfriend."He asked and Twinkle walked off and the guy picked me up by my shirt and slammed me agenst the wall. "Listen you hurt my cousin and I'll snap you like a twig!"He muttered. "We clear!"He said and I nodded as he let me drop but a blurr of a rainbow went by me and pinned him agenst the wall. "HEY PAL WATCH IT YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME!"Rainbow dash said. 'And point Rainbow.'I thought just then rainbow was being held back by Apple jack and Twinkle plus Rairty Pinkie Fluttershy and Twilight. "Calm your jets Rainbow what is going on?"Chocolet said as she big mac the scoccer team well the ones I'm friends with Vnyl and Octavia and some dude he is light grey and has black and red short hair his shirt had a black five point star over a grey shield with 2 swoard a cross with mist behind the shield.

"Calm down Solar."The boy said. "Your right Umbra I should."Solar said and stormed off. "Sorry about him he don't lik alicorns much."The boy called Umbra said. "Pip squek don't pick fights."Sour carb said. "I'm Umbra."The boy said. "Dusk."I said.

-Time skip Twinkle's P.O.V-

I walked over to my cousin the next day and pinned him agesnt the lockers. "WHATS YOUR PROMBLEM!"I yelled at him. "Sorry cousin but I don't like that dude."He said. "OH YAH WELL HERE IS A NEWS FLASH SOLAR I LOVE DUSK SO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE URG!"I yelled and flew off.

**OHHH WHAT THE HECK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT ITS ANYPONY'S GUESS AND I TAKE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SEND THEM IN WITH YOUR REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone who sent me a oc followed or favtived this story or means a lot to me and so I'm going to have to say that I don't get on every day because I have to go to school and I write this story on my cousin's computer till I get my own at christmas but I'll keep trying to update when ever I can get a chance so no new ocs but lets THATS WHAT I FORGOT SCINCE! So change ther ad classes to ll peridoe then add sceince to where there magic/flying/animal care/ anything is. Well expect for my oc unciorn and Sour carb's older sister White ribbon same grade as Solar she has white skin wears a pink shirt with a white ribbon blue pants ice blue hair.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I was at scoccer pratice with the team and I saw Twinkle fly by she looked upset and the others ran up to me. "Hey whats with Twinkle?"Sour asked. "I don't know but I will find out."I said. "Okay but remember we got a game tonight agesnit a Unicorn school from the crystial empire."S our said and I nodded and flew off when I found twinkle she was crying. (A/N I'm not the best speller so I try to look things up online to increase my spelling and my word choice.) "You okay?"I asked. "No I'm not."She said as I sat next to her. "You know I think your cousin is trying to be protective of you and don't want to see you hurt."I said. "I know but he won't leave me alone and he don't like you very much he has a grudge agensit alicorns."Twinkle said. "Thats fine if he hates me but after the scoccer game I will try to talk to him."I said. "Okay."She said and we flew back to the scoccer field and she went to sit with the gang and I went to the locker room to change.

-Dusk's P.O.V Locker room-

I got into my uniform. "So is the Unicorn school called?"I asked. "West horns they have all white with a black horn on there uniform the goal is a brown unicorn the denfenses are a black densfense a red densfes a white line a orange line and a blue line."Sour said. "Eyup."Big mac said as we ran out onto the field I was lined up with the blue unicorn he stood a foot and 4 inches taller.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

We where playing hard but we where losing but no not today I though and ran and stole the ball with my foot dodgeing anyone one the scoccer was 8 to 7 the next point and we are tied with only 10 minutes remaining I scored us the point then we had 5 mintues remaining and I stole the ball again ran down the field I always tied my wings behind my back before we play I scored again and got us the 9 to 8 now with 1 mintued I kept the ball away from the long enough but I scored another point and we won.

-Locker rooms Dusk's P.O.V-

"NICE ONE DUSK!"Sour said. "I though I was pip squeak?"I asked. "Nah you helped us win a lot of games so I firgue call you dusk from now one."He said as we highfived and I was back in my reguelar outfit and when I ran on the field I saw the gang waiting plus Vynl and Umbra and Octavia but I consider them part of the gang now. (Octavia is in her last year at the school) "THAT WAS AWESOME DUSK!"Rainbow yelled. "Yeah we knew you could do it."Pinkie and Chocolet said at the same time. "Yah!"Twinkle said and hugged me and then Solar came up and I gluped as Twinkle shot him daggers. "Look I was wrong about what I said to you friends?"He asked. "Friends."I said and shook his hand. "But if you make my cousin cry don't think I won't snap you like a twig."He said. "Wouldn't dream of it."I said as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked over. "That was amzaing this is the most matches we won in all of our years and I think we should have a little celeabration."Celestia said. "Oh I agree Celestia we should but how are we going to get ready from one so quickly I mean our school funds are a little low then usally."Luna said. "Oh yes I forgot about that we won't get the money in time I guess we can't."Celestia said as they turned to walk away. "Wait."I said and they turned back. "We don't need money to put on a celeabration."I said. "And how are we going to do that?"Luna asked as I gave off one of my 'I got a plan smiles' "Vynl and Alto can be our Djs."I said. "Applejack,Big mac,Pinkie pie and Chocolet cream pie can make the food and we all as a group and put up decorations."I said. "I guess that won't be a bad idea but can you have it done by Saterday?"She asked. "Yea we can!"I said. "Okay."Celestia said and she and luna walked back to thre offices and we all went to the gym.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

"Okay everyone line up."I said and they did. "We gotta make this a celeabration no one will ever forget."I said and they nodded. "So who wants to make the decorations?"I asked and Blue ribbon,Tangle ribbon,Rarity and Red ribbon rasied there hands. "Okay you make the decorations and put them in boxes then we can hang them all."I said and pointed to some sewing stations I set up before hand. "Who wants to make the food?"I asked as Chocolet cream,Sour crab,Pinkie pie and Applejack plus big mac rasied there hand. "Okay you guys can use the cafateria and the rest of us will get the ladders,tables and other things we may need to set up."I said.

-Time skip time to set up Dusk's P.O.V-

"Okay guys we got boxes of decerations today is Friday and we got till towmmor night to set up Everyone knows there is a celebration."I said and we started to set up I pulled in tables and hanged up dercations by wings and magic (Image the dance sorta from erquestia girls.)

-Time skip Saterday morning Dusk's P.O.V-

I walked into the gym and saw Alto and Vynl. "Hey guys may I make a request to sing a song at the dance?"I asked and they nodded. "Thanks guys I owe you."I said. "Yah what you can do is make sure that Me and Vynl dj for ever dance this school has til we garudate."He said. "Deal."I said.

**Okay I'm gonna stop here but you can request the song that Dusk sings bet choice wins and remember review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay gang lets get 1 thing startight when I sarted this my little brother and sister had my dairy and was blackmailing me into this story so I really did not want to do it at first but then I got into this story and now I'm like writing new chapters for you guys and now I'm a mlp I got a few chapters that I'm putting it in for just you guys so here is the first one now I don't know if you alow me to do it but this chapter will have little effect on the main story lets start...OH AND MY SISTER OWNS SLIVER MOON.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

"Is this all the people that are coming?"I asked it was me,Twilight,Sunset shimmer,Trixie,Dash,Applejack,Rarity,Big Mac,Twinkle,and fluttershy and pinkie"Okay everyone ready?"Twilight asked and we all nodded and she performed her spell and we where still standing on the scoccer field. "Nice spell twilight."Dash said just then some boys and girls came running and and stopped in front of us. "GAHH!"We all said there was a gender swapped version of all of us. (The gender bents of the ocs look like the ocs.) Dash was facing a blue male with rainbow hair wearing a rainbow shirt with a thunder cloud and a rainbow lighting bolt coming out of that and dark blue jeans Twilight was facing a male with her excate hair wearing purple jeans and a white shirt Big mac was facing a girl with red skin dark blond hair Pinkie pie was facing a boy like her but he wore pink pants and a white shirt rairty was facing a boy that looked like her but with purple jeans and a white shirt and Apple jack was facing a boy that looked like her with a cowboy shirt on and blue jeans and fluttershy was facing a boy like her but he wore yellow jeans and a white shirt and the boy Sunset was facing was no different from her he had shorter hair and a tail he still had yellow skin but he wore red pants and a white shirt and the boy trixie was facing looked no different from her he only wore blue jeans and a white shirt.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

"I think before we jump to anything we should intrudce ourselves."I said. "I'm Dusk comet these are my friends Sunset shimmer,Trixie,Twinkle star,Big Mac,Applejack,Rainbow dash,Fluttershy,Rarity,Pinkie pie and Twilight."I said. "Hi I'm Dust Comet and these are my friends Sunrise glare,Presto,Solar star(Sorry icey could not think of anything better...),Red gala,Applejack,Rainbow blitz,Butterscotch,Elusive,Bubble berry, and Dusk shine."The girl that looked like me siad then we all turned to Twinkle and Applejack. "Uh I think we may have a short problem here."I said. "LET ME GUESS IN YOUR WORLD THERE IS A BOY NAMED SOLAR STAR WHO IS THE COUSIN OF TWINKLE STAR?"Bubble berry asked. "Yah but how did you know?"I asked. "Just a guess."Bubble said just then another flash happened and Sour crab,Chocolet cream,Solar star and some girl we do not know popped out. "SOUR CRAB,CHOCOLET CREAM AND SOLAR STAR!"I yelled just as a girl that looks like sour crab,solar star and a boy that looks like Chocolet cream and a boy that looks like the sliver skinned Unicorn with black hair wearing sliver jeans and a white shirt came running. "Hey Dust everything okay?"The girl that looked like sour crab said. "Ya just uh."She started as the main group of friends that came got up. "Gender bents,gender swapped,Gender switched?"I said. "Yah."She said. "Oh this is Sour crab,Chocolet cream pie,Solar star and uh."I started. "Sliver moon."The unknow girl said. "Oh well this is Sweet crab,.Lemon cream pie,Twinkle star and uh."Dust started. "Sliver glow."The boy said. "OKAY IF THERE IS GONING TO BE ANYONE ELSE TO POP UP DO IT NOW!"I yelled into the air just then Umbra,Flare,Spike and Storm popped up.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

We met Umbra's gender bent Umbra no change there wow Flare's gender bent is Fire,Spike's gender bent is Spines and Storm's Gender bent is River. We all enrolled as echanged students and we got dormed with a gender bent version of our friends I got Solar star(The gender bent and from now on when I'm working with gender bents if they have the same name the gender bent not the one from the main story will be adveratied like AJ or SS or TS or Umb.)

And I know Twinkle got Dust comet. "So gender bent worlds is that like impossible?"Solar said. "Not if your reckless enough like Twilight."I said. "Its still weird I can't image my friends as gender bents till I met you guys."He said. "I know I never expected to meet a gender bent person but its weird seeing my friends as gender bents."I said. "True hopfully Twilight and Dusk will get things stragtened out."Solar said just then there was a knock on the door. "GUYS GET DOWN TO THE SCOCCER FIELD EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR YOU!"Pinkie yelled then ran off and we ran down to the field.

-Time skip No one's P.O.V-

"Okay guys its time to go."Twilight said as we all stepped into a line the ones who are leaving on one side and the ones who are not on the other. "I'm gonna miss you guys."Twinkle said. "Me to."TS said. "Be good to TS now SS and listen to him but not all the time."Twinkle said. "Bye!"They all said as our main charries dissappreard.

-Celestia's P.O.V-

"Haha okay so wait Solaris some of my students went into your world why does that not surprize me."I said. "Well I though I was going to have a heart attack you would 2 if you saw 2 bubble berries and 2 lemon creams."Soaris said. "Im my school dear there called Pinkie pie and chocolet cream."I said just then I heard the door open in my world and his. "SISTER/BROTHER are you talking with Solaris/Celestia!"Aretmis and Luna yelled. "Uh yes."We both said and they ran over to the mirrior.

**REMEBER THIS HAS NO EFFECT ON THE REAL STORY IT JUST SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now here is the real chapter I wanted to get that gender bent chappie out of my on with the true story and yes Sliver moon is a new main we have a new charrie White note.**

-Before the dance No one's P.O.V-

"God guys we need to get ready!"Flare yelled. (There going with who they whre going with the last dance but Put Sliver with Solar)

-After the dance Dusk's P.O.V-

I was flying around looking for Twinkle when I saw her she was talking to some girl with a blue shrirt with a white note pink jeans sliver hair and gold skin so I flew down the person she was talking with was a unicorn it was White note the cheer leader and captain of the cheer team urg she had this crush on me I flew down still.

-Time skip end of the year Dance Dusk's P.O.V (Sorry but I'm gonna make the next school year for the gang longer! Don't kill me)-

We all where at the Dance we where having a fun time we where hang out with Ocatvia and Umbra they whre graudating this year. "So we all have each others phone numbers you all will come around my house right?"Twinkle said and I put my arm around her. "Don't worry my parents are always on bunsiness trips so you all can hang out at my house heck Applejack and Rarity you guys can bring sweetie bell and Applebloom with you and Rainbow don't forget to invite scootaloo."I said. "GROUP HUG!"Pinkie yelled as we all hugged and then we got our year books and where looking though them. "Hey look there is us winning our 2nd vitocry!"I said to big mac. "Its great that we are friends and hopefully we all can see eachother at my birthday."I said.

-Time skip Dusk's Birthday Dusk's P.O.V-

"URG!"I yelled in my room of the big blue and white house and my little brother dashed in and hugged me. "Brother whats wrong?"He asked he had Brown skin and blue hair he wore a white tee shirt with a brown and blue ball with wings he was a pegasis and he worn brown jeans. "Nothing Fast lane."I said. (A/N Applebloom,Sweetiebell,Fastlane and Scootaloo are freshmen when the gang are shophmores.) just then we heard a knock on the door and we both raced down but I got there first and opened the door and was trampled by Applebloom sweetiebell and scootaloo. "Ouch."I said. "Oh sorry Dusk comet."They said. "Its fine just go to the clubhouse if you are heading there."I said and they ran off as the others walked in. "Tangle,Red,Blue ribbion its great to see you guys."I said. "Great to see you to."They said. "Sour crab,Big mac,Applejack,Flare,Storm,Spike hey guys."I said and they said hi back. "Hey sunset shimmer,Sliver moon,Trixie,Lemon lime,Twilight,Rarity,Chocolet cream,Pinkie,Alto,Vnyl,Octavia,Umbra and Twinkle."I said. "Hi."They said.

**Okay I'm stopping it here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lets start.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

"Okay guys so how was your summer?"I asked. "Urg I was thinking this day would never come cuz I had to listen to Storm complain about school!"Flare said. "My summer was just fine expect for me listening to Twilight complain about school ending."Spike said. "I had a great summer."Fluttershy said.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

"Uh where is Pinkie pie?"I asked. "No idea she said something about streamers,ballons and cake."Chocolet cream said. "PINKIE!"I yelled and flew towards the kicten to find it still intact expect for party ballons,cake and other party iteams. "HAPPY 15th BRITHDAY DUSK!"Pinkie yelled as the others came in. "Some times I wounder how you can be related to her Chocolet because your calm and she is well like she ate 15 bags of sugar,drank 20 liters of soda and had 8 slices of cake and 80 bags of candy."I said.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

I walked into the backyard. "Fastlane,Sweetie bell,Applebloom time for a movie!"I yelled and they walked out and also came down was and a unicorn and a kid with no wings or horn walked down the unicorn was orangeish yellow he wore blue jeans and a white shirt with a setting sun giving off like a glare and the other boy was a light green he wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a picture of green pear on it. "Um who are you?"I asked. "I'm Sunset glare Sunset shimmer's little brother and one of Fastlane's friends."The orange with flareish hair like sunset shimmer's but shorter and sotra spiked said. "And I'm Trixie's little brother Tangy Pear."The light green boy said and they followed me inside. "SUNSET GLARE/TANGY PEAR I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!"Sunset and Trixie both yelled. "But sis."They both started. "I told Fastlane to inivte."I said as we all sat down well not me I was looking for a movie but Big mac,Applejack,Rainbow,Lemon,Trixie and Shimmer where in one of the 5 chairs Sour crab,Pinkie pie,Twilight,Rainbow,Rarity,Umbra,Alto,Vynl,Tagnle ,Blue,Red where in the other chairs (The living room his huge so is the tv.),Pinkie,Chocolet,Flare,Storm and Spike where on the floor infort of the a chair While Twinkle, and Solar where on the couch and Tagny,Sweetie bell,Fastlane,Scootaloo,Sunset glare and Applebloom where in front of the couch we all where in our Pjs. "How about Jason vs Fredy?"I asked. "NO!"They yelled and that was the last one in the movie collection wait a old box. "How about the nightmare on Elm street?"I asked. "YAH!"They yelled and I put it in the vcr player and pushed play and sat down we all had a blanket to cover up with and by the end of the movie Sweetie bell was hiding behind Sunset glare,Apple bloom was hididng behind Tangy pear,Scootaloo was hiding behind fastlane Twilight was hiding behind the couch nearly everyone but me and the scoccer team and Tagny,Sunset Glare, and Fastlane where laughing.

**End okay guys I intrudced 3 new guys and I have a story different MLP highschool story I'm working on that causing no change to this its sorta similar the charries may be similar of the ones I own but it has no effect on or to this what so ever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I have some changes to Fastlane first of all fastlane will be his nickname he looks like Dusk and his new name will be Thunder Comet how does that all float your boat so sorry for any thing this might have caused you all but my brain would not leave me alone about the idea. Second Zekara belongs to Cutebritishwriter and 3****rd**** that story that I'm doing as a side will not be posted its just something truly for me but guys there is a enimey that will cause this a battle for some reason anyway lets start.**

-Thunder/Fast's P.O.V-

I was waiting for the others I found out that me and Sunset glare will be sharing a dorm sweet! My brother was walking with me it cool how Dusk treats me he looks out for me more then anyone would.

-Dusk's P.O.V-

My phone was ringing so I picked it up. "Hello?"I asked. "Hey Dusk its me Rainbow look we got a problem at the scoccer field some idiot named Dusk shine brought a group of guys and gals that look like us the others are waitin' for you and bring the 6 trouble makers."Rainbow said.

-Time skip Dusk's P.O.V-

When we got there we saw 3 guys that look like Sweetie bell,Applebloom and Scootaloo and 3 girls that look like Thunder,Pear and sunset glare. "What the heck is going on bro/sis?"Thunder and the girl that looked like thunder asked and hugged me and Dust. "Hey Thunder/Lighting its okay these are some friends well more like gender bents."Me and Dust said. "COOL!"Scootaloo and the boy that looks like scootaloo said. "SCOOTALOO/SCOOTEROLL STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"Both rainbows yelled. "Chill Rainbow they won't hurt each other I mean Apple buck/bloom are gettin' along great."AJ and Apple jack said. "Yea and so is Sunrise shimmer/Sunset glare."Sunrise glare and sunset shimmer said. "And don't forget Tangy pear/Sweet pear."Trixie and Presto said. "So is Sweetie bell/Sliver bell."Rarity and Elusive said. "Why are you guys here?"I asked. "I think I can answer that."Two voices said and out came a grey boy and girl with white stirpes wearing blue shirts and black jeans. "ZEKARA/ZEKORO!?"Twilight/Dusk shine yelled. "Sorry we would of said something but I guess we got a little out of hand."They both said. (I'M NOT GREAT AT RYMING!) "Its fine guys its fine."I said. "Well we know how to get back see ya."Dusk shine said and they left thou dust's magic. "That was weird."Applebloom said then we all left.

**GUYS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU I MAY NOT COUNTIE WITH THIS STORY TILL SUMMER OR I GET A CHANCE TO WRITE CHAPTERS I WILL NOT PROMISE EVERY DAY UPDATES TILL CHIRSTMAS OH AND ZEBRAS WILL NOW BE ALOUD BUT NOT ALL THE TIME THERE IS NOT MANY ZEBRAS SO 5 AT A TIME.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys to go into more detail of what fast/thunder looks like he looks like dusk because he is a alicorn but he has blue skin and brown hair. Lets start oh and new charries,Life wish a light brown alicorn with green and black hair alicorn and death wish a dark brown and dark red and black haired alicorn they both look like Dusk if he had dark or light skin/Hair. AND I DECIED ON ONE LAST THING FOR THUNDER HIS LAST NAME IS MOON THUNDER MOON IN NO REALTED TO NIGTHMARE MOON GOT THAT.**

-Dusk's P.O.V-

I was sitting on the roof of the dorms I lived in at school in the middle of the night when I fell alseep into a very very heavy sleep. I woke up in a room and 2 alicorns approched me they looked like me if I had darker or lighter hair/skin. "Who are you?"I asked. "I'm Death Wish thats my brother Life Wish."The darker alicorn said and pointed at the lighter one. "I'm Du.."I said but got cut off by Life wish. "Dusk comet we know who you are and may I say how much you look like your father."Life wish said. "But with his mother's hair color."Death wish said. "But I look nothing like my mother or father."I said. "HAHAHAHAHA!"Death wish laughed. "Thats not true young one your mother and father may be a pegusis and unicorn but that is Thunder moon's parents Dusk comet."Life wish said. "Yeah no one knows where your mother and father are but we can guide you to them."Death said. "HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARE NOT LYING!"I yelled. "Because of this."Death wish said and we looked at a orphanage. "Huh?"I said and ran up to the front desk. "Um exsuce me."I said but the pony at the front desk walked right threw me and we heared a baby cry and I followed Death wish and Life wish and we saw a alicorn baby that looked like me and a Blue pegusis and with a black mane and a brown maned white unicorn walked in. "Oh my Blue moon this is the one can we please adopt him."The white unicorn asked. "Of course Winter dusk."He said and I backed up and started to cry. "THEY ADOPTED ME AND ALL THIS TIME THEY NEVER TOLD ME!"I yelled and turned to Death and Life wish. "I'm ready to find my real parents."I said and woke up and went to my dorm room and opened the door to it and to my small room I loooked around and grabbed my bag and stuffed some colthing into it then I snuck to the school cafitara and stole some bread,and some water I stole 2 loafs of bread and 14 bottles of water then teleported back to my room and sat down at the desk and started to write a letter. 'Dear gang and entire staff and school,

I'm writing to you because I have found out I'm adopted and my real parents are out there please don't come looking for me and maybe someday I shall pay for that bread and water I borrawed please don't come looking for me because when you get this I may be dead or half way acrossed the world please look out for Thunder Moon and I promise that I will return someday. From Dusk comet.' I got up and put that teleported outside of the barrier of the school but not before putting that on my desk but I set off the alarm so I quickly flew off.

-Twinkle's P.O.V-

I was the first to wake up and rushed into Dusk's room and saw a letter and walked into the courtyard where everyone gathered they looked scared but I stood flew into the air and yelled loudly. "GUYS!"I yelled and everyone shut up and looked at me and Rainbow flew up and read the letter and nearly dropped out of the sky. "DUSK IS GONE!"I yelled.

-1 year later Dusk's P.O.V-

I was walking back to my school my home I was older but I could not let them see me like this so I used a spell and altered my look I now had orange hair and blue eyes and brown skin I was still a alicorn but I wore all black I soon walked in and saw the gang they changed I wanted to call out 'GUYS I'M OKAY DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!' but I could not just then Rainbow dash flew to me and rammed me into a wall. "WHO ARE YOU!"She yelled. 'She got more mad over the year must be because I left but then Solar and Twinkle pulled her off. "Sorry about that."Pinkie said wait pinkie she not as happy as she used to be. "Um is she always like this?"I asked and pointed at Rainbow dash. "No she is not she got more mad because a friend of ours ran off and that changed us I used to be happy but not anymore."Pinkie said. "Well I'm Du.."I said but caught myself. "I'm flare flight."I said.

-Time skip 5 days later Dusk's P.O.V-

"Well it was a great walk Twinkle star but I must get going."I said and walked into the boys locker room but someone grabbed me and slammed me to the lockers. "I don't know who you think you are Flare flight or why you think you can steal a girl that is already taken but you better stop!"Solar said. "Who is the lucky guy?"I asked. "Dusk Comet."Solar said and that name I did not like.

-Time skip 5 more days later Dusk's P.O.V-

I was in a scoccer game but we where losing badly it was 8 to 8 with and big mac had the ball I could not do what I can do without getting rid of my fake name but this ment something to everyone. "BIG MAC OVER HERE!"I yelled and he kicked and I had a flash back to my first training and my first game and I jumped into the air did a back flip and kicked the ball so hard into the other goal that some people gasped and I got up as everyone ran onto the field I was crying. "Whats wrong with the freak!"Solar and Rainbow sneered but I got up and I was so angry. "SOLAR STAR AND RAINBOW DASH WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WHY BE MEAN TO YOUR FRIEND!"I yelled. "WHAT FRIEND YOUR NOT OUR FRIEND!"Solar and Dash yelled. "OH YEAH THEN LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SOLAR YOU HATED ME AT FIRST WHEN I WAS DATING TWINKLE AND RAINBOW YOU MET A BOY NAMED BLITZ WHO WAS YOUR GENDER BENT!"I yelled and a glow came around me and my skin turned back to its light brown my eyes went back to its dark green my hair went back to its red and black and my outfit went back to its normal way but I fell over and blacked out then woke up in a dream and Death wish and Life wish stood in front of me. "Guys?"I asked and they smiled. "You found it dusk."Death said. "I found what?"I asked. "You found your home."Life said and I woke up. "DUSK!"Twinkle yelled and hugged me she was crying they all where. "I'm sorry guys."I said and looked down.


End file.
